


燎海2 中秋

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 奏薰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 平平常常的一年中秋最后一个中秋
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590
Kudos: 3





	燎海2 中秋

红郎拿着南城找敬人的时候，敬人正在南城寺院的佛堂里念心经。  
总听他念经，听得红郎都快会背了。  
红郎注意听了一下内容，便知道他快念完了，索性在他旁边席地坐下，展开手里的南城地图。  
“鬼龙。”敬人垂眼念完心经，抬眼，才发觉红郎拿着的东西。  
“念完了？这是南城地图，找这个还稍微费了一番劲呢，可得好好看啊，”红郎用手指把海岸线描了一遍，说，“这是海岸线，那边有两处禁渔区，因为地形复杂造成风大浪大，同时乱石繁杂，出海不便且易遇危险。”  
敬人看到地图上密集的海神庙标记，眉头紧锁：“附近的海神庙有些多，巧合吗。听说今年雨水多，得去确认一下海岸状况。”  
“真是细心啊。”  
感觉外面比昨日喧闹声更甚，敬人问他：“寺院有什么事吗？”  
红郎笑着说：“你刚才说了，今年雨多。现在城里有些地方有积水，以前办中秋祭月的地方倒没事，就是路不太通畅，现在布置难，人也难进。今年改在这山脚举行祭月，就是寺院下面。”  
两人正说着话，一位白发苍苍，精神隽烁的老人出现在佛堂门口，敬人赶紧站起来施礼，红郎也站起身跟着施礼。  
“瀚海法师。”敬人叫他。  
这位法师德高望重，他慈祥地笑着，对敬人说：“老朽已拜阅你带来的天台宗大法师的信，恕老朽有一事不明。”  
莲巳敬人神色恭敬：“前辈请讲。”  
“恐有冒犯，”法师问，“阁下是天台宗重点培养弟子，信上也说了对阁下的看中。但是阁下却迟迟不肯接受天台宗衣钵传承，老朽实在不明白。如果这个问题冒犯了阁下，阁下可以不回答，并且老朽向你道歉。”  
见过咲城那些端着架子一本正经讲胡话老家伙，红郎对这个和气的老头的好感大增。  
敬人眼神刚毅，面对这个尖锐的问题，他胸有成竹，正面回答法师：“晚辈并非心有他意，只是在凡尘还有心愿未了，有心结未解。此行前来，便是为了这心结。若心结不解，晚辈便难以割舍凡尘种种，而向佛心不诚。寺中前辈将我这心愿当做修行的一环，待晚辈了却心愿，便诚心向佛，不问世事。”  
红郎暗自摇摇头，这天祥院英智，简直是莲巳敬人的劫啊。

法师像得到意料之中的答案一样微微一笑，向他微施一礼：“老朽明白，天台宗有你真是天台宗的幸事。”  
“您折煞晚辈了，”敬人回礼，“晚辈不足之处颇多，此番前来还要多向禅宗取经学习。”  
红郎在一旁胡思乱想着，莲巳敬人的姓就像个天生该读妙法莲华经姓，他该不会是因为这个姓才被天台宗那群老家伙选中了吧。  
“你我同样都是佛门弟子，不必那么生分，禅宗不可能一支独大。阁下与同伴若修行遇到难处，请尽量开口。助人得道也是我们的修行。”  
“多谢法师。”二人又行礼。

虽然众生皆苦。  
但他只想渡英智一人。

与此同时，薰也拿给了斑一张地图，他指着蓬门山，说：“莲巳敬人是佛门弟子，这鹏门山上有一处佛家寺院，他们一行人可能会到此拜访。”  
斑摇头：“他们也许会去拜访，但不会久留。他确实是佛门弟子，但是干过的没干的打算干的都是伤天害理的事。他还算是诚心向佛，不会躲在寺庙里干这些的，那是对他的信仰的侮辱。”  
薰揉揉太阳穴，头脑昏沉钝痛。强行运转着大脑梳理思路，问斑：“昨天深海君什么时候回去的，我听你们谈话不小心睡着了真是太丢人了。”  
斑毫不客气地笑他：“哈哈哈哈哈真没想到你困得那么早啊，看着挺纨绔的其实是个乖宝宝吧。昨天奏汰和我把你安顿好了就走了，那孩子好像很看重你，我问他原因他也不说。你是没看到啊那么大的雨落到他身上留不下一点水痕……”  
“诶，那他从来就不需要伞吧。”薰甚至暂时忘了嫌斑吵。  
“……可能吧。”斑想，奏汰整天生活在水里要什么伞。  
薰敲自己脑袋，指地图：“别忘正事。今年雨水多，有几处被水淹了的地方，你看海岸线。两个禁渔区不知道淹到哪了，其他的地方有标注，是我大哥亲自勘察标注的哦。”  
“薰，”斑问他，“今天几号。”  
“八月十号。”  
外面天空氤氲的水汽似乎又达到了临界点，不过几息时间，就噼里啪啦地下起来，就像有人拿着瓢从人头上向下泼水一样，量多雨密，简直能把被困在路上的人浇得心里冒火。  
雨势和昨晚刚下雨时候一样。昨晚的雨下到后半夜才停，而且早上难得见了太阳，斑还以为今天是个好天气呢。  
斑没见过这种阵势的阵雨，问薰：“这雨得下多少天啊。”  
薰眉毛一颦，像不耐烦又像在努力回忆：“我怎么知道。这雨想下就泼，想停就放太阳，跟下开水一样。今年雨水比较多，没准还得下几阵呢。等积水落下去还要两天甚至更多，雨多嘛水位就高，排水可能还要久。想办事都出不去门，你说那个海神小朋友有没有办法让这雨少下点。”  
斑笑话他：“下雨是自然，不让雨下是逆天的事。现在咱们要尽可能找出莲巳他们的老窝。万一找不到，就要转攻为守，不能让可疑的人接近海岸。对了薰，能实行紧急海禁吗。”  
薰白他一眼：“不可能。天气这么差，没人出海。天气稍微好一点，渔民都会出海，都想补上前一阵子的亏损。禁渔就是要命，这事不能干。”  
斑眉头紧锁，盯着地图，目光在地图上跳跃。

薰打个哈欠，昨天还是没睡好，梦里妖魔鬼怪群魔乱舞，一晚上都没有闭眼的感觉。而且梦见的东西他一睁眼的时候全忘了，似乎那些乱七八糟只是为了扰他清梦而存在的。  
斑睡了一觉倒是接着生龙活虎，薰都要怀疑昨天被放血的到底是谁，还是说习武的人都身体那么禁得起折腾。  
斑来了两天了，一点水土不服的迹象都没有，薰是真的佩服。今年正好天气异常，连他都过得比往年烦躁。  
薰给自己蒙上被子就开始睡，也不管斑那边还在焦头烂额。“三毛缟君加油。”  
斑只是看了他一眼，埋头继续想该怎么办。

越深的海底，藏着的阴影越多，多到神崎飒马差点以为自己失明了。厚重的水阻隔了每一丝光线，让一点温暖都无法到达。鲛人已经在这样深海躲躲藏藏了几百年。  
飒马已经快忘了上次到浅水看到光是什么时候，他只记得水在一个很亮的东西下面，一动一动地反光，仿佛那里的水是有灵气的。耀眼的光刺得他眼睛疼，水温高到他觉得身体倦怠，只想在水中就那么漂着，漂一辈子……可能那就是“温暖”的一种感觉吧。  
如果不是海神大人不知道为什么带他上了岸，可能他一辈子也不知道阳光是什么感觉。  
从见到阳光开始，他的心中就有了执念，他不再是在深深水底浑浑噩噩度日的迷茫生物，他是有生命的追求的、明白了何为“自我”的海中生灵。  
“飒马飒马～”  
黑暗似乎对奏汰没有任何影响，它只是鲛人一个族群的囚笼。  
飒马听到奏汰的声音，向那个方向张望，奏汰伴着一条提灯鮟鱇，笑嘻嘻地过来找他。  
“深海殿下。”借这一点光，飒马才看清奏汰的模样。  
“过几天去看祭月吧～”  
“……啊？”  
在这种状况下，奏汰说的是那么理所当然，飒马觉得这是那么不可思议。

“你做事还真是大胆啊。”红郎看着眼前的民居目瞪口呆。  
敬人那边倒是没有任何波动：“作孽的事干了那么多了，不差这一回。”  
“……我是说你把整个房子买下来太大手笔了。这边的房子大，都是几户人家一起住的。你怎么这么有钱啊，你看这还有这么大的天井和池子，是要养条龙吗。”  
过了影壁就看到了一个巨大的池子。因为近几天多雨，池中水位很高，池边有一个水缸，缸里种着几株荷花，过多的雨水简直要淹没那几片可怜的荷叶，池中还漂着没撑过大雨的荷花残瓣。  
敬人打量一下那个天池，说：“用来养鱼不错啊。你带的那些亲卫呢，以后咱们办事就在这里，让他们也住进来吧，也方便留心周围。”  
“尴尬就尴尬在我的人和三毛缟斑的人基本都打成相识了，”红郎笑着叹气，“他们万一遇见了怕是要出门喝酒呢。那个人真是阴魂不散，和你一样是个疯子，根本不知道会干出什么事。”  
“你们关系那么好吗。”敬人失笑。将军和武侯的势力打来打去的倒成了相识，什么时候人和人的关系能这么返璞归真就好了。  
红郎的笑僵住：“你这个和尚怎么回事，佛家是这么看我们凡夫俗子的关系吗？”

薰睡得昏天暗地，昨晚上被斑硬拉起来对着地图问这问那，真是困得他以为自己两眼一闭就要死过去。现在问他是几月几号他都想不起来。  
“你就是想找个当地人给你无偿解答问题才找上我的吧，三毛缟斑我看透你了……”薰分不清他在梦里还是现实里，迷迷糊糊地就开始骂。  
薰宿院里的仆役看自家少爷不仅常和这位客人聊天，甚至肯陪他熬夜，以为他们关系非常好，早上斑要去叫薰起床连阻拦都没阻拦。  
斑正好看到薰睡成一团还不忘骂自己的样子，笑得停不下来，但是手上却铁石心肠地大力摇醒他：“那我给你报酬就好了嘛，薰君起来起来你看这是什么。”  
薰眼下顶着两片乌青，眼眯成一条缝，大概看清是斑之后想都没想就一巴掌扇过去，在梦里都能梦到这个烦人的家伙，真是晦气。  
斑是什么身手，他顺势把手里的东西按在薰掌心上，薰感觉抓到了什么东西，但是两眼一闭倒头接着睡。  
这几天斑可拉着薰没少折腾，等积水一少就跑出门去，从蓬门山到海滩，从港口到禁渔区走了个遍。薰本身也不是一点都不运动的闺门少爷，但是谁比得过斑这个体力变态，这几天薰感觉简直被折腾掉了半条命。  
薰一觉醒来已经将近中午，准确地说他不是自然醒的，是手里有个东西不安分地动把他吵醒的。他揉揉眼，这一觉也洗去了大部分疲惫，他定睛一看手里东西，赫然发现了曾经奏汰给斑的珊瑚玉佩。  
这个小东西正在震动，还在一闪一闪发着光。  
薰来不及思考这个东西怎么会在自己手里，他披了件衣服就往外跑，幸亏斑的地方离他不远。  
斑看到急急忙忙的薰和发光的玉就明白了，等薰把玉塞到他手里的时候玉又恢复了正常，就像之前的震动和发光只是针对薰一个人似的。  
“……诶？”薰都不知道该怎么解释。  
“没事，你把衣服穿好，我解释给你听，”斑难得说了回人话，“这是奏汰给我们的信号，今天是中秋，他要带个鲛人族的孩子上来看祭月，玉佩震动就是信号，他要上岸了。这玉是他托一条鱼送到海边的，据说。”  
“今天都十五了啊……那这玉怎么在我手里？”薰的衣服穿得差不多了。  
斑毫不掩饰地笑他：“给你的报酬嘛，你在梦里骂我被我听到了，不能总让你帮我玩还不给你报酬不是？”  
“……”要不是不太会骂人，薰当时就想再骂两句。  
斑又地给他玉佩：“奏汰说就是给你的，以后很长一段时间都归你，具体缘由等他上岸再当面和你说……你家池塘里的锦鲤精是这么说的。”  
“我家的……锦鲤成精了？今儿不是中元啊。”薰再看一草一木都犯怵。  
斑看他似乎信了，笑着说：“骗你的，是海里的妖怪说的，放心吧你家什么东西都没成精。”  
薰打量起手里的珊瑚玉，上面依然是那只奇怪的生物。

关于斑问奏汰为什么那么看重薰，奏汰可能不会告诉他，但是飒马若是问他，奏汰一定会说。  
奏汰也描述不清这种感情是什么，他能做出这种事，全是因为身为妖怪的直觉。  
奏汰用法术把飒马的鱼尾暂时变成双腿，打算两个人偷偷溜到岸上。在路上，奏汰喋喋不休地跟飒马讲薰和斑的事，就像他们是多年的朋友。  
“深海殿下……您似乎很重视那位羽风殿下。”飒马终于问出口。  
已经很接近浅水区了，光线在一点一点变亮。  
“他是个好孩子哦，”奏汰想到薰，露出了飒马从未见过的笑，“在他小的时候，我见过他，我第一次「上岸」的时候。”  
“哎？”  
“那天「不凑巧」，岸上要下「雨」了。我上岸前看到几个小孩子，就也变成了个「小孩子」的样子。不知道为什么，上岸之后，岸上就没有「人」了，就在那个时候，薰正好路过，问我是哪家孩子怎么还不回家，说要下「雨」了，还把他的「伞」给我。我怎么知道「雨」和「伞」是什么啊，他又不解释「清楚」。前几天见到他的时候，我一眼就认出他了。过了这么多年，没想到还能见到他，并且知道了他的「名字」。”  
飒马思索一会，问：“是您经常看着的那把伞？”  
奏汰点头，幸福地笑着：“嗯。”  
“……那他认出您了吗。”  
奏汰并未因此沮丧：“没有哦，已经过去很多年了。人类才能「活」多少年，我记着就好。不过如果可以的话……”  
奏汰兴奋地游了个圈，说：“飒马飒马，我回去拿「伞」，那是他的东西也许他能「想起来」呢。这里有点浅，你稍微在「深处」一点等我哦，你要是跟我回去我怕被别的海族看到，那样我带你去中秋祭月就「有点」麻烦了。”  
“不必担心在下。”飒马抬头看一眼水，真的算比较浅的地方了，没有奏汰护着他，他很危险。

奏汰游得越来越远了，飒马的腿逐渐变回鱼尾，奏汰维持这个法术很耗费法力，离开飒马一段距离后就很难继续。  
不是因为奏汰修为不够，而是因为鲛人实在太弱了。  
不知奏汰离开了多久，飒马任由自己往下沉，但因为贪恋阳光，他还是在不浅不深的水区多逗留了一会。  
啊……中秋的月亮一定很好看吧。

今天是中秋啊。  
敬人想起了英智，那个就算重病在榻也能想出无数方法折腾他的英智。  
但是，要是能得到鲛鳞……那个疯子一定会想出更多点子，会活跃到让人后悔救他。  
敬人失笑，不希望他死，又嫌他活着太闹腾，他的心情真是复杂啊。  
一想到英智，连念心经都救不了敬人。  
所以鬼龙说天祥院英智就是他莲巳敬人的劫，是他一辈子的劫，不管天祥院活着还是死去，都会让莲巳敬人牵挂到永生永世的劫。  
这样的人能诚心向佛？说笑吧。

今天天气难得不错，城里积水退得七七八八，此时不下水试试捕鲛，可能就没有这么好的机会了。  
在禁渔区的海岸，红郎看到海似乎忍着怒火。  
他是个凡人，敬人不是，敬人连佛都敢骗的人。  
敬人念起妙法莲华经，一步一步踏入水中。怒浪阻止不了他的脚步，他像一座山岳，向海施加威压。  
“嗯？”飒马感觉上面似乎更亮了一些……不像是阳光。  
敬人发现了飒马的位置，念妙法莲华经的速度更快了一点，整个人周身飘起淡淡的佛光护体。  
红郎看到敬人被一个海浪吞没，失去了踪影，开始替他心惊胆战。  
敬人在海水里仔细寻找着飒马的方位。  
方圆上下几里，只有这一个有灵气的生命，想不注意到都难。  
飒马凭空生出一种被锁定的感觉，别小看的弱小生物的感知能力，那是长年累月被当成猎物，深深刻在灵魂深处的能力。  
他全身发凉，惊恐地向更深的水里扎，根本来不及后悔为什么刚才那么贪恋光。  
敬人怎么可能让他跑，转而念起大般涅槃经，威压顿时大了一倍不止，飒马根本无处可逃。  
敬人逐渐看清了，他的人身鱼尾。  
真的是鲛。  
当敬人伴着佛光紧紧攥住飒马的尾巴时，飒马回头看了他一眼，一双空洞的眸子被佛光一照，竟也生出几分凄然的光彩。  
为了防止他自杀，敬人持续念着大般涅槃经，飒马连一根指头都动不了，满脸不甘地昏过去，身子缓慢向下沉。  
敬人拉住他的手，看到飒马那满绝望的脸，心怀愧疚地抱起他。  
对不起，今天明明是中秋啊。

他抱着飒马，一刻都没有多留，向上游去。  
敬人抱着飒马从海里走出来的时候，红郎立刻过去把飒马接过来，不敢相信地问：“这么顺利啊？”  
“我去了多久？”敬人擦擦脸上的水。  
“一个时辰，现在大概是午时。”  
“……快带他走。”敬人看了飒马一眼，不由自主地想起飒马那个绝望到空洞的眼神，不忍心再看他。  
红郎抱着飒马，心里也生出一丝愧疚。  
他什么都没做啊，怎么就要承受这样的横祸。  
敬人知道红郎手里就是英智活下去的希望，但是那却是他一辈子的罪孽。  
他们把飒马的鱼尾遮住，一路躲着人，争分夺秒地回到了他们的院子。  
敬人心里很乱，念几遍心经都没用。  
“鬼龙，把他放到天池里吧。”敬人伸手理理飒马的碎发，内心十分动摇。  
红郎笑他：“你刚来的时候说用这池子养鱼，没想到真的放进去一条可爱的鱼啊。”  
红郎跪在池边，尽可能轻地把他放入水里。  
天井上有阳光撒下，飒马在阳光里，红郎和敬人在阴影下。  
敬人不语，看着在清澈水里沉入水底的飒马出神。  
“你打算怎么办。”红郎问他，虽是问句，但一点都没有询问的语气。  
“……陪我喝两杯，鬼龙，就在这里。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，连酒戒都要破啊。”  
“我早就把戒破了个遍了，”敬人苦笑，“佛家不可能容得下这样的我。干完这件事，我就归隐。”

奏汰开开心心地拿着那把伞回来时，飒马却消失了，他左找右找就是找不到飒马。  
他释放神识，以他自己为中心，几乎把海中探了个遍。  
然而那个向往阳光的鲛人族少年的气息，一点都没有留下。

薰郑重地把玉佩收到怀里，和斑两个人一人一匹马，向着大海奔去。斑稍微皱眉，有点不好的预感。  
岸边碎石实在是多，没办怕跑马过去，两个人只能把马放在远一点的地方，步行进去。  
奏汰刚刚上岸，因为刚才用神识把海搜了个遍，连站立都困难，膝下一软，跪在布满乱石和破碎贝壳的岸上，连膝下都剧痛也没办法让他清醒哪怕一点。  
斑和薰赶到的时候，奏汰倒在地上，伞还在他怀里抱着。  
“奏汰？奏汰！”斑的预感越发不好。  
薰也疑惑，但是比斑冷静，他小声跟斑说：“快走，去离这里最近的海神庙。”  
斑抱起奏汰，薰把奏汰抱着的伞接回来，他瞥了一眼那把伞，感觉有种奇怪的熟悉感。  
薰的大脑仿佛被这把伞轰地一声炸开，几段无比清晰的记忆争先恐后地出现，出现在记忆里的小小身影和面前那个昏迷的少年逐渐重合。

薰走在海滩上，忽然发现一个和自己差不多大的孩子一个人在岸边，似乎和家人走散了。  
薰鬼使神差地上去搭话：“你是哪家的孩子，快下雨了赶快回家。啊对了，给你伞。”  
有着一头仿佛晴日下的大海颜色头发的孩子一言不发，没有接过薰递给他的伞，只是呆呆地看着他，似乎还没反应过来。  
“我离得近，雨下不起来我就到家了。”薰以为他是不好意思收下。

他把伞送出去了。  
但是其实他再次见到这把伞的时候不是现在。

薰记得那天是一个好天气，他闯到禁渔区，坐在一块大石头上，看着波光粼粼的美丽大海，想起去世的母亲，落下泪来。  
一片阴影出现在他头上，奏汰不知道从哪里出现，又撑着那把伞站在他身旁。  
他第一次听到这个孩子说话。  
“「下雨」了哦。”

之后再也没有见过，仿佛两次邂逅都是一场梦。  
薰几乎要落下泪来。  
难怪他第一次见到自己是那个表情，难怪他那么看重自己，难怪……  
薰抬头看头上的天空，努力忍住泪。  
今天是中秋啊。

飒马感觉周身被温暖包围，仿佛迎接他的不是地狱，而是梦境。  
那种温暖，简直要灼伤他的灵魂。  
他微微睁眼，刺目的光让他忍不住又闭上眼，但是无比向往阳光的他赌气一样又睁开了眼。  
申时的光无比耀眼，带着能融化灵魂的温度包裹着飒马。  
这是他梦寐以求的阳光啊……

敬人知道他醒了，但是什么话都没说。他和红郎两个人在池子旁边席地而坐，两个人中间有一壶酒，他们两个人各拿着一个杯。  
喝的酒不是什么烈酒，甚至淡得像水。  
“鬼龙，”敬人问他，“我要是说了什么胡话，你就当我喝醉了。”  
红郎哈哈笑着：“我也醉了，什么都记不住，你说吧。”

“你知道我做过多少伤天害理的事吗，我又想诚心礼佛，又想护得英智一生平安……我连佛祖都敢骗，借用佛的力量，干尽了丧尽天良的事。”

红郎点头：“你确实。”  
红郎往飒马那边看一眼：“那不就是吗。”

敬人无奈笑笑：“都是要下地狱的人。”  
“英智可是太子啊，他绝对把你能想到的和想不到的恐怖的事都做了个遍……而且堂堂正正。你在武侯府里可能没听说过多少。”  
敬人叹气。  
“英智啊……那是一个热烈地活着的人，一个向死而生的人。也是一个充满罪孽的不可思议的人，这个世界那么荒唐，敢活下来的都是勇士，活着的人都是疯子。”  
红郎若有所思喝下一杯酒“……活着太难了，要是能有活下去的希望，那就算为之献上全身也无妨吧。”

飒马听得心里一动，仿佛心里的一扇门被推开了一道缝。  
他在无聊的黑暗海底呆的太久了，久到他差点认为自己只是一具行尸走肉。  
要是能获得活着的希望，就算献上全身也无妨吗？


End file.
